The present technology relates to a power storage module, a power storage apparatus, a power storage system, a control method, an electronic apparatus, an electric vehicle, and an electric power system.
In recent years, the application of a secondary battery such as a lithium ion secondary battery is rapidly expanded to a power storage apparatus for storing electric power, which is combined with a new energy system such as a solar battery and wind power generation, a storage battery for an automobile, and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 below employs a configuration in which a plurality of power storage modules are connected in series for generating significant power.